


We’re All In The Mood For A Melody

by mllelouise



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Set in Season 3, group dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: What if a night out was exactly what the gang needs to blow off so steam?What if it happens to be the pub's karaoke night?Canon compliant as far as season 3 goes (written after 3.06).Also on tumblrhereThis is my first try at writing for this fandom and I haven't written in ages, and it's unbeta'd so please be kind!





	We’re All In The Mood For A Melody

Let's say they found a way to get Penny back temporarily. Clay body or something. Julia did that with Alice because I want them both to be goddesses. All that spell work is both exhausting and exhilarating so Julia suggests they go out. Relax a little. Celebrate small victories. 

So they cross the portal to the pub and.  
Wait.  
Oh no.  
It's karaoke night.

Margo feels betrayed. I mean she loves singing but having to listen to other people’s poor music tastes? Na-ha. Never. Except she sees Quentin’s face light up as he stands beside her and, well sue her all you want but she’s not gonna be the one to deprive the puppy from having one night of fun in the mess that had become their lives.

Penny, on the other hand, has no problem being the fun sucker.  
“Quentin,” Penny says, hand on Quentin’s chest before he can move forward inside, “one thing. No Taylor Swift. I swear if I hear even one “shake” I’ll make you eat my fish.  
It's obviously stated as a threat but let's be honest the fish part gets them all to break into laughter which is exactly what they all need at that moment.

So, who goes first?

“Okay you cowards,” Kady says going straight to the stage, grabbing Julia’s hand, “let’s do this.” They sing to Rihanna’s Umbrella, dancing too, for themselves and maybe for the show too because it feels good being carefree for ten minutes, and that sets the tone for the entire evening.

Early in the night, Quentin takes the mic, looking Penny dead in the eye as Penny mouths “ _no Taylor, I swear_ …” and starts singing Wrecking Ball. His voice in terrible and he’s weirdly out of beat but boy does he give it all his heart. It’s impossible not to laugh and find it cute at the same time.

I have no idea what Margo would sing, but it’s fierce and sexy and a reminder of the glamourous bitch she is. Maybe something from Buffy’s musical episode?

She also sings with Eliot of course, twice and the other people in the pub clap and ask for more. They promise to come back more often on karaoke night, when Fillory is saved. _If they make it alive, it’s a deal_.

Quentin and Julia choose from the Mamma Mia soundtrack and it’s glorious, and they’ll swear those little choreography move were total improv but you know they’ve rehearsed those hundreds of time, and it makes everyone cheer and laugh so it’s totally okay.

At some point Quentin and Eliot enchant the karaoke machine to teach it a song they used to sang in Fillory, in the life that never was. As the music starts to play suddenly the pub goes quiet, everyone’s attention turned to them. It’s slow, and somehow both happy and sad. It’s about love and hopes and dancing at a village summer fair with flowers in the hair. It’s mesmerizing truly, and all of Q and El’s friends only now begin to grasp what the two had back then, and how vast the loss.

Penny feels he can't ever mock them from now on because they're like the one good thing to come out of all this shit. Of course he _will_ make fun of them again, he’s Penny. But something has changed, slightly. 

Q and El don’t kiss right there, because too many people and too much noise. But later, they meet in the back of the room. It’s slightly quieter, easier to talk though they don’t say a single word, they don’t need to. They smile at each other before Eliot leans in, putting one hand on Quentin’s neck, sending shiver through all his spine. Eliot waits for a millisecond just to glance at the marvel that is Quentin’s smiling face, then kisses him, gently, letting Quentin kiss him back more fiercely. 

They don’t even notice Julia looking at them from beside the stage, trying not to cry, happy for them, happy to see that not all hope is gone.

-

“There is no way I’m singing and no one can make me,” Penny repeats every time one of his friends reaches out. That is until Kady grabs two mics, plant one in his hand, and Total Eclipse of The Heart starts to play. In less than 30 seconds his grumpy face is gone and his surprisingly sweet voice fills the pub. The rest of them sings along, with more or less nice voice - _it’s okay Q, the fate of the world doesn’t depend on your singing. I hope_ \- but all with the best intentions.

Alice and Quentin sings some Mika and it’s a surprise to see Alice let go like that, but she’s not the shy Alice they met all those years ago. Literally. So it’s a good reminder that people are more than the surface we see of them.

Kady sings I Love Rock ‘n Roll as the pub starts closing and everyone still here sings along. Shouts along. It feels good. They feel alive.

No one wants to leave. Because they’re having a good time. Because they know what’s waiting for them outside. Another day fighting for their lives, for the kingdom, for magic. Another day that could be their last.

But for now, just here and there, they’re crossing the portal back singing Mr Brightside and they’re doing just fine.


End file.
